A Deadly Schooling
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: Life is normal in the rural town located in Victoria, Australia, until a group of students from overseas joins a local public Highschool. Stumbling upon secrets their parents are hiding and facing a growing evil, the group of awkward teenagers but get past their teenage angst and band together for the sake of Katie and to save her from her inner demon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A female figure lay on the large double bed in the messy room, her brunette hair flopping over the bed as a book lay across the doona. She hummed a tune under her breath while rain pelted outside. A small feline snaked around piles of clothing and books before jumping up onto the bed and peering at the human. "Heya kit. What ya want?" The human politely said to the cat. The cat just titled it's head and stared at the large human.

She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table before swearing in shock. She scrambled up and picked up her school uniform which was laying across a chair by her desk. She slipped the red and white summer dress over herself before stuffing her feet into white socks and some school shoes. She tied up her brown hair in a ponytail before chucking her pencil case into her bag. The girl ran out of the room and halted by the kitchen countertop. She grabbed her lunch box. She rushed back into her room and put her lunch into her bag.

Her mother walked past her room as she was rushing around. The older woman continued forward to get an instant coffee. The girl's younger sister rushed around to, doing the same routine but slightly slower. She hosted her bag onto her back before going to the front door. "Bye mum!"

"Don't forget your money is in the front pocket of your lunch box!" She shouted from down the hall.

* * *

The girl stood in front of the school, the wire fences framing it. The green glass of the oval was tinted yellow by the summer sun. Teachers and students were bustling around as she walked past, heading towards her home group classroom. It was the first day of term and she had yet to go to any of her classes. She lifted her bag up higher as she climbed a pathway upwards to the science block. She stood outside her classroom, people talking and gathering around her. "Hey Katie!" Someone shouted. "How are your little friends? Still floating 'round ya?" Katie whipped her head around and glared at the other student.

"None of your business, Ross. Go back to your populars." Katie shouted back. The teacher arrived, his stock seriousness hushing the students mingling around. We went inside, mild whispers being exchanged between classmates. I sat down at one of the tables after I had dragged the chair down that was sitting on top of it. The teacher sat at the front, the daily newsletter in his hand.

"Good morning Students. As you know we are getting new students. Please welcome these new students nicely." He said with a sour expression. Eight students were standing in the doorway. They stood in a line. The first one was wearing an American army helmet, his gray eyes showing from underneath. The second was a shorter boy, his tousled brown hair and snarky poster that of the populars. The third was a red-headed girl, she had an excited expression on her face and she glanced around the class.

The fourth was a large dark-skinned boy, an eye patch across his right was odd. The next in line was a short boy, his brown and blonde hair frazzled. The sixth was the largest of the group. He was taller than some of the older students and his shaved back hair making him look older than he probably was. A thin looking boy stood next to him, his black hair clean and slicked back with something and he had an aloff look to him. The last boy was a average looking boy with round glasses and jet black hair.

"They look odd," Someone who was near me said.

"You may sit down," The teacher grimly said. The redhead girl came and sat down next to me.

"Hi. I'm Irene!" She said cheerfully.

"Um hi. I'm Katie."

"Nice ta meet you!" She replied.

It was going to be an interesting year, Katie knew that for sure.


	2. Chapter 1 - Strange New Friendships

**Chapter 1 - Strange New Friendships**

Katie was sitting outside, it was lunch time and students ran around the oval in front of her. A brown paper bag sat on her lap as she munched on a potato cake. A footy came flying past her, a group of boys tackling each other after it. The wind whipped around her causing her brunette hair to float around. Someone sat down next to hair with a thump. "Hi. What do you want?"

"Vhat's zhat?" Katie turned the boy who was sitting next to her. He was the one with the round glasses who arrived this morning.

"A potato cake. What's with that accent?" She replied.

"Vhat accent?"

"You German or somethin'?"

"Ja. Mien name is Lukia." The boy held out his hand. Katie grabbed it and shook it peacefully.

"I'm Katie. So what brings you to the most deadly place on the earth?"

"Mien Father und his teammates vere posted here."

"Cool. Want some?" She asked, holding up her food. He nodded. She tore off a chunk of potato and passed it to him.

"Vhat time is it?" Lukia asked.

"One-Thirty-Six. Bell is about to go. We have math next right?"

"Ja."

"Hmm okay. I gotta go get my stuff from my locker. Wanna come? I heard you and your friends ended up with lockers near mine."

* * *

The pair wandered up towards the locker bay, other students whispering under their breath as they passed. Katie wasn't very popular among the students mostly due to the vast amount of rumors that swarmed her. She was known to talk to herself insanely and that was the trait of a high school freak. With her shy and highly awkward personality, she became the target of bullying. And lots of it.

When the pair arrived at the locker bay, one couple was making out in front of Katie's locker. With disgust, Katie shoved the pair away and unlocked her locker.

"Go do it somewhere else, ya bloody retards!" She shouted as the sneered and walked away.

"Zhat vas…"

"Eh, don't worry it happens all the time here. It is a public school."

"Oh heya, Lukia." A voice said, causing the two to turn.

"Hallo Danny." Lukia replied. It was one of the other new boys. He was the one with brown hair and the cocky attitude.

"Who's dis?" Danny asked, pointing at Katie.

"I'm Katie. Your Danny I'm guessing?"

"Woah! Your that chick those other dudes told me 'bout."

"What the hell did they say this time?" Katie spat, grabbing her stuff out of her locker and slamming it shut.

"That your pretty hot and that yer boobs ar-" Danny was cut of mid-sentence as Lukia cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Danny zhat is enough." Lukia said. The bell rang as Lukia released Danny.

* * *

"So, your whole group are friends?" Katie asked as she and Lukia left the classroom.

"Ja. Our parents vork together. Vell only one of our parents. I do not know mien mother." Lukia replied grimly.

"Geez that must suck. I barely see my dad. My mum been raising me and my little sis."

"Zhat is also sad."

"Wanna come over to my place? It's walking distance."

"Nien. My father offered to teach me about his medical equipment zhis afternoon."

"What's his job anyway?" Katie asked.

"A field Medic." Lukia simply replied.

"Anyway, I gotta jet. Cya tomorrow Lukia!"

Katie bounded down the hill towards the large road at the end. She crossed it after a car came speeding by. She continued up the hill along the concrete sidewalk. Flowers were sticking out and onto the path as they were overgrown and unkept. Trees swayed in the slight breeze that blew around. The little voice in her head started to trickle into her subconscious.

' _Today was interesting._ ' The disembodied voice said.

"For you. Mind you they still think I talk to myself." Katie muttered under her breath.

' _Alas, life is that way. So, those new students?'_

"We already talked about them."

' _YOU. Already talked about them. They don't know I exist. They seem familiar._ '

"How so?"

' _Remember that time your father came home for one holiday and you stumbled upon that photo of him and his co-workers?'_

"That doesn't mean anything. That was years ago, Mara."

' _Touche!'_ The two finished their conversation once Katie arrived home. She flicked open the wooden mailbox and peered inside. She grabbed the stack of letters inside before wandering indoors. She opened the screen door and shouted to alert her mother that she was home.

"Katie! Katie! Guess what!" Her younger sister said as she bounded down the hall.

"What is it, Lucy?" Katie asked.

"Daddy's home!" Lucy replied before running back down the hall towards the kitchen. Sitting in the kitchen on a high, wooden stool was Katie's father. He was lanky and tall with grizzled brown hair with sideburns, his hat laying on the table beside his tinted sunglasses. He was wearing a tan vest with a red t-shirt underneath and brown pants. His pointed shoes were caked in mud and dirt.

Katie's father hadn't been home for years. Something was off.


	3. Chapter 2 - Discovery

**I am sorry for the delay, I was going to post this yesterday yet my laptop died and I was unable to charge it till I got home. By then I had to do other things. Enjoy this chapter and as I've said before, this is set in Australia, therefore, this story will be filled with Aussie slang and other things you people won't understand. Oh and I don't own TF2, Valve does!**

 **Chapter 2 - Discovery**

The small grey tabby flicked her tail back and forth across the titled floor while staring outside. She turned her head around and stared at the group of humans talking above. Deciding she wanted to go outside, she mewed for the closest human to open the door for her. The cat purred in happiness before running outside.

She looked back at the human as she rolled on the rough, dirty ground by the doorway. It came forward and stroked the cat on the head. She batted away the fleshy hand and scampered away into the jungle of a backyard.

* * *

Katie stood in the doorway, watching the tabby chase after a magpie which had strayed too close to the house. Her sister was over at one of her friend's house. She grabbed a book off the table and sat outside on one of the chairs. Before she sat down, she brushed off dried leaves and possum poop. She opened it from the last page she read and buried herself in her book.

Some time had passed when Katie reemerged from her own mind. She heard a few trucks rumbled into the court. The girl got up and peeked her head towards the front of the house. One was a four-wheel drive, one of the off-road types. The other a large white van with 'RED Bread' painted on the side. Both parked in her driveway. Katie slide back inside to alert her parents.

"Mum, Dad. Someone's at the door." Katie said, putting her book down on the table.

"That must be my co-workers. Don't worry Katie. Nothing to worry 'bout." Her father replied, ruffling her hair.

"Can I meet them?"

"I don't see why not. They might of brought their children."

"Children? How old are they?"

"'Bout your age, dear." Katie's mother replied. Her father was already at the door. Katie picked up the cat from the ground and walked forward. She had to stand up to see behind her father. Standing in the doorway was a short man, he wore overalls, a red t-shirt, single rubber glove with brown boots and was completely bald. Behind him was a shorter man, he was wearing some kind of mask and a full on fancy suit. Next to him was someone, Katie couldn't tell the gender of said person due to the fact they wore a full rubber suit with a gas mask. There were more people behind them but Katie couldn't see beyond due to her father.

"Come in, guys!" Katie's father said to the strange group of people. The three people Katie had already seen shuffled in followed by five more people. Behind them stood Lukia, Irene, Danny and the other boys Katie had yet to meet.

"Lukia? Irene? What the hell are you doin' here?" She exclaimed.

"Our parents. Zhat's vhy." Lukia replied, shifting his glasses.

"Ummmm.. Yeah.. Uh come in?" Katie stuttered awkwardly, holding the door open. The group of teenagers rumbled inside.

"Heya Katie!" Danny said, smoothly sliding past her.

"Dummkopf! Your tracking mud!" Lukia shouted, trailing behind Danny.

"You haven't met them yet have you?" Irene whispered, standing next to Katie and pointing to the others. The largest teen of the group moved forward. He held out his large hand which was the size of a plate.

"I am Oral. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you as well." She replied.

Danny bounced back into the area, his cap flying around. "I found the TV!" He declared.

"Oh god." Katie groaned.

* * *

Parents always seemed to have a lack of fun. So rather than put on a movie and let them all do whatever they wanted, they forced the group of nine teens to watch the adults completely destroy the backyard. Let's just say Katie's mother was outraged when she was awoken with a loud bang from her sleep.

She stormed outside swearing to tear off their heads. Katie and the others just broke out into laughter at the sight of her red face.

Her father waved from atop the large gum tree in the backyard. She had no idea how he had gotten up there nor if he could get down. Katie's mother didn't approve of her father's profession nor of her father's 'Co-workers'. They were odd.

For one, Katie was pretty sure Lukia's father was very insane and it was no wonder where Danny got his cockiness from. The mumbling person in the gas mask was 'claimed' to be Irene's mother. It was claimed because no one actually knew their gender. Katie found out that the brown and blonde haired boy was Irene's brother, Jackson and that their father was the one who was wearing the overalls and whacking some metal contraption across the field.

The aloft teen with the slicked back, black hair, his name was Noé. He was french.

Noé's father tended to smoke cigarettes which didn't please Katie's mother. She demanded that he tossed it out before entering her kitchen before.

Oral's father was the largest, he towered above the others and seemed to eat a large sum of sandwiches.

The teen who was always wearing that army helmet was John, John Doe. He was insane as his father.

The last was the dark-skinned teen with the missing eye. Like his father, who was currently running across the backyard completely drunk, he had an eye patch across his eye. His name was Brandy. When they first sat down, Brandy went on a ten-minute explanation behind his name. Long story short, that's what his father was drinking when he was born.

The game they were playing wasn't very agreeable to most normal people. That game was called 'Shot, Explode, Stab or Burn The Backstabbing Snake' aka 'Kill The Spy'. Katie didn't know her father's co-worker's names, She only knew their titles.

There were craters across the ground and due to living in on the outskirts of the town on the local sheep farm, not a lot of neighbours complained. Katie watched her farm aim his rifle from above and down at the pile of fallen branches. He fired a shot and a yelp of surprise sounded from nowhere. Spy de-cloaked on the ground clutching his bleeding foot.

"Goddammit, Bushman!" He shouted, waving a gloved fist in anger towards her father.

The Medic waddled over and aimed his strange contraption at Spy's foot which healed it almost instantly.

"What is score?" The Heavy asked.

"Three to one." Katie's father replied with a huff as he slipped down from the large tree.

"Your worst zhen those BLUs were, Bushman." Spy smeared, brushing dirt off his fancy outfit. The group of adults went inside leaving the teenagers outside.

"Anyone wanna go blow something up?" Brandy asked.

"I know a few dead sheep we could use." Katie replied.

"This is gonna be fun!" Irene shouted with joy.

* * *

Sniper leaned on the counter watching his wife panic. His teammates were sitting in the next room as Sniper attempted to console his wife.

"Casey! Calm yer jets! None of the kids got hurt." He said in an attempt to calm his wife.

"Lawrence! I know that! But that was highly unsafe! What if Katie got hurt?!" His wife yelled

"Nothing bad would of happened. Medic's got his equipment and I'm pretty sure he still has his medical license."

"That's not the point. We have this same argument every time you visit! You're a gunman!"

"Casey. One is a profession, the other is a mental illness. We've been over this. I am not going to harm anyone."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"A while. We still got those spare rooms don't we?"

"Why? You don't expect **them** to be staying?!" When she said 'them' she motioned to the next room where his teammates had clustered together to watch the TV.

"They can't stay in hotel rooms the whole time. They already enrolled their children in the local high school."

"So what. They're not my problem."

"They are my teammates, Casey. They stay. I'm still the man of the house here so I expect you respect my choices. Anyway, it will do Katie some good. From the letters you've given me she doesn't seem to have many friends her age."

"Fine. Means I'll have to triple dinner then."

It was dinner time and the large dining table had been dragged out of the shed to supply room for the large group of twenty. Katie's sister, Lucy had returned from her friend's house and wasn't exactly pleased with the new house guests. She was being made to share a room with at least one of the other teenagers. She was stuck with Oral. The others were going to be divided between the guest rooms except for Irene and Lukia who would be joining Katie in her room.

Dinner consisted of sausages, which were quickly cooked on the old barbecue in the back, a range of steamed seasonal vegetables and roast potatoes. The group of adults, minus Katie's mum, sat at one end sipping beer and other beverages whereas the teens sat at the other end drinking glasses of water.

There was a large debate about what to call things. Such as soda being called soft drink by Katie which had begun the debate. It was chips vs crisps or biscuits vs cookies. It constantly ended in a dead end.

When dinner had ended, Heavy came around and gathered everyone's plates and took them towards the kitchen. Engineer then washed all of them causing Katie's mum to completely shut down. Not once had any of her children gathered or cleaned the dishes.

* * *

The grey tabby was confused. She brushed her head against the door and opened it via the small opening in the door. She entered with a flick of her tail and peered at the group of humans which now inhabited her favorite sleeping spot. She gently lifted a paw as she skirted around one of the sleeping figures which was lying on a blown up mattress on the floor.

The figure's black hair stood up in ruffled spikes and she climbed up the bed. She curled herself up between her favorite human and the strange new human with red hair who were sharing the large bed.

With a mew she was dragged closer to the chest of the red-headed human. The cat didn't mind. It was warm.


	4. Chapter 3 - A New Day

**Forgive me for any typos. I've been studying for exams and been loosing sleep. I've been working without an editor for months so if anyone would like to help me out please reply in the reviews or PM me. Anyway enjoy. Oh and if you see any typos, MENTION THEM!**

 **Chapter 3 - A New Day**

The short brown haired boy rolled over in his sleep causing him to tumble onto his father. His father groaned as he forcefully removed his son's limps from his own. "Goddammit Danny! Get your arm off me!" He shouted.

"Sorry dad. Didn't mean ta." Danny whimpered.

"Nah it's okay," He smoothly repiled. "I shouldn't be that hard on ya."

"Dad, who's my Ma?"

"Danny. Not this story again. You know I don't like talkin' 'bout her." Danny rolled onto his back and gripped his pillow tightly to his chest.

"But why dad? I'm fifteen now."

"Because, I know how yer feelin' but I can't let you go through what I went through." His father sighed, sitting straight up against the wooden headboard of the bed.

"Is it because of your dad?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Casey did not approve of her husband whatsoever but she would rather her children have a caring father than one in jail. She woke up early knowing she would have to make breakfast for the nineteen other people in the house. What she didn't expect is for one of her husband's co-workers already making the large meal.

Engineer, as she was told to refer to him as, was cooking a large meal in one of her biggest pans. She leaned across the black stone countertop to look into the pan.

"Thank you, Engineer." She stated after seeing the combination of carrots, eggs, tomatoes and bacon.

"It's nothin'. Quick question, why is the bacon not in strips?" He asked.

"It's Australian, Truckie. Not USA remember." Casey turned and looked at the doorway. Her husband was standing there, a rolled up newspaper under his arm and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"AMERICA IS BETTER!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

"Shut it Solly! It's too early for this!" Someone from one of the spare rooms shouted.

"Da! Heavy needs more sleep!"

"Soldier never shuts up," Spy stated, appearing from nowhere which startled Casey. He picked up a piece of toast and grabbed the glass out of Casey's hand. "Merci! By the way, who will escort the children to school?"

"I will." A sleepy voice said from the doorway, it was Pyro. rather than having the zipped up rubber suit, she was wearing a normal shirt with a pair of jeans. Her red hair framed her face.

"Nice to see you outta that gas mask, mumbles!" Scout said as he entered the room, Danny following behind him.

"I WILL WAKE THE PRIVATES!" Soldier yelled, grabbing a pot and a wooden spoon which were lying on the dish rack. He ran around the house banging the two tools together till all the teenagers woke up either swearing or tackling Soldier to the ground.

* * *

Katie was confused. She knew all her father's co-workers but seeing Pyro out of the gas mask was just odd. Really odd. Katie, to avoid the strange pyromaniac, decided to walk. Lukia, being sick of being forced into a van or car, joined her. The two walked down the street till they encountered the suburban area of the town. The grass on every lawn was tinted yellow and dry due to the sun drying everything out instantly. Rows of similar houses mingled with newer and modern houses.

Just like every house here, the people were obscenely boring and plan. Most of the adults didn't have a personality. They looked like those people in tourist adds with the perfect hair, the perfect clothes, the perfect family and the perfect life.

Once they arrived at School, the others were already mingling around the locker bay. Katie slipped off her backpack and shoved it into her locker. When they arrived at home group, Mr Bland was already inside. There were rows of tables that differed everyday. Today there were four large rows. Katie slipped into her seat, Lukia and Danny sitting on her sides.

Mr Bland, which was his actual name, read out the newsletter in his monotone voice before the bell went and his dismissed the students. Katie hosted her bag strap higher as they bounded down towards the gym. She entered the girls changing room with Irene following behind her.

* * *

Katie hated sport. It wasn't the fact that the boys all thought that everyone but their little group were terrible and that they were gods. Nor was it the fact that the girls loved to compare breast sizes in the change rooms or that they loved to preen their hair twenty-four seven. Or that they targeted her. No it was the fact that she had to throw sports balls.

Katie hated sport because she didn't have the arm strength to throw a ball and for that she was forever doomed to be picked last. But what she could do was run, dodge and kick like there was no tomorrow.

Today, they were playing partner ball. The rules of the game is you have a partner. If you or your partner are hit by a ball you sit down. If the pair that got you out gets hit, your back in.

She had always been paired with the wierd asian kid who didn't have any friends. Luckily, that kid wasn't here today. Lukia sat out saying he had a medical condition which didn't allow him to touch styrofoam balls.

Oral paired with Danny, John with Brandy and Jackson with Irene. Which left Katie to pair with Noé. But there was one pair no one wanted to be near. That was the formidable Devil Twins.

They weren't identical twins. The first was Jesse, a tall boy, he was as tall as Oral and towered over most. His was highly athletic and could probably crush a car. With his blonde hair he was the envy of most and the most popular guy in school. His sister, Jacklyn, was the same but female. She was equally as tall and with flowing blonde locks that people would pay millions for. She was skinny as a stick and always bragged about her large breast size. She was the year 9 Queen Bee aka The Best Bitch.

They were dubbed the Devil Twins due to the fact that they beat all of the sports teachers in a single game of footy. And they also caused most of the property damage around the school.

They began once the teach blew the metal whistle. Katie grabbed Noé by the arm as the took cover behind a fake barrel. Part of her assumed this was entertaining for the teachers seeing as they normally set it up like a massive battle field. For a public school they could afford a lot of things. A ball rolled around the corner of the barrel and Noé picked it up. He hovered a finger across his lips before fiddling with his gold watch. Rather than adjusting the time, he vanished on the spot. Danny and Oral bounded past and slipped beside Katie.

"Does he normally do that?" She asked after Noé had vanished.

"Yeah he does. Reminds me of the battlefield back home, eh fatty?" Danny replied.

"Oral is not fat. He is big boned."

"INCOMING!" Someone shouted. Turns out it was Jackson who was screaming at his sister as she was hit in the face by one of the balls.

John jumped above him hitting Oral on the shoulder and causing Katie to scramble to his feet. She looked up from behind another crate. Everyone but John, Brandy, Katie, Noé and the Devil twins were left. Jesse was tossing a ball up and down while Brandy was hiding behind another crate sipping something from a canteen. John was getting cocky.

"FOR AMERICA!" He shouted as he lunged at Jesse, a ball armed in his hand. He landed with a thump on the ground, a ball square in his stomach. Oral slowly got up but was shiftly hit back down with a ball from Noé who was sneaking around the corner.

"Why did Noé hit Oral?" Oral asked.

"All's fair in love and sport class, mon ami!" Noé replied before vanishing. It was just them and the Devil Twins.

Katie peaked up from the crate, knowing Jesse was there. She saw a flicker of red in the arm. Know the basics of invisibility from yesterday's game with her father and his teammates, she knew that was Noé. He was right behind them. Katie stood up, revealing herself.

"Okay, Okay. You got me." She calmly said.

"Where's your partner?" Jacklyn asked.

"Behind Oral." Katie replied.

"Really now?" Jesse sarcastically asked.

"Non. Right behind you." Noé whispered before slamming the ball into his back. It was as if everything was in slow motion. Everyone was gasping in surprise at the fact that there was no way in hell Noé could of snuck up behind them. Suddenly Katie felt someone pick her up. Oral lifted her high as the class cheered her and Noé on. Noé sat on Oral's other shoulder looking smug. Katie could only just hear him over the loud cheering.

"Invis watch? Really, smartass." She asked.

"Non. It was a cloak and dagger." Noé replied with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Scout leaned against the side of the house, watching the cat pounce on some kind of tree rat. Sniper was leaning next to him, a cigarette in his hand.

"What's that thing the cats got, Snipes?"

"A baby possum mate."

"Hey Snipes, can I ask ya something?"

"What is it? Don't say your gonna ask what a possum is." He replied, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Danny's been asking me about his Ma again."

"Why not tell him, mate. Or are you worried about what's gonna happen like you and Spook?"

"Well for one he doesn't know that Noé is his uncle rather than just his friend."

"Yeah, ain't that awkward for you? Seeing Spook raise a son when he didn-" Sniper began but was cut off when Scout slammed a hand onto the side of the wall.

"I don't need you to bring that up, Snipes!" Scout yelled at Sniper, crunching his hands together into fists and storming off.

* * *

The group sat at one of the metal picnic benches that littered the school and compared their lunches.

"Oral got Sandvich!" Oral proudly declared once he opened his lunch box.

"I got a Sandvich too. And some kind of organ." Lukia said, holding up the mystery item in disgust.

"Aw cool! Can of Bonk! Score!" Danny said, pulling out a brightly colour soft drink can.

"Did we all just get Sandvichs?" Katie asked.

"Non. I got a pastry. But otherwise, yes you all got Sandvichs." Noé casually said, eating some kind of fancy french pastry.

"I got candy though." Irene said, tipping her lunch box upside down causing candy to spill onto the table.

"I'm guessing your mum packed your lunch box?" Katie stated.

"Yeah and I'm guessing Heavy packed our lunches." Jackson replied.

"Excluding Lukia. Medic mind of just mixed up his organ container with Lukia's lunch box." Brandy mentioned.

"Hey John. Did you have to scream America before in P.E?" Irene asked.

"I am American. This rock of a country has yet to taste it's glory!" John yelled, slamming a foot on the table and standing atop the metal table.

"Get down, Dummkopf!" Lukia said, swatting John off.

"Hey! Stop insulting our county ya bloody insane American! Go back to your own country and take those European freaks with ya!" Came a voice outside of the group. It was Ross. He was standing next to the Devil Twins who were clearly bitter about what happened earlier in P.E. Ross was as big as Oral but he was tougher than Jesse. His black hair was curled and some kind of hair produce always dawned his hair.

"Who's zhat?" Lukia whispered under his breath.

"Ross and the Devil Twins." Katie replied quietly.

"I'm guessing zhose two are still mad about before?" Noé piped in.

"Yep."

"Hey, Katie! Still talkin' to those voices in yer head or are ya sane enough to hang out with these freaks?"

"Ross. I would not anger these eight." Katie warned.

"What yer gonna do? Oooh! I'm so scared!" Ross sarcastically replied, waves his hands and then turning to laugh with his friends. Katie turned around and looked at her new friends. Irene looked like she was gonna snap someone in half and Lukia was rubbing Oral's arm in consolation.

"Hey Irene. Wanna show these boys a lesson?" Danny asked.

"Yes please!" She replied, cracking her knuckles in her hands.

"OI ROSS!" Katie called.

"What ya want?!" He snapped back.

"Irene wants to give you something." Danny said, his arm motioning to the red head.

"What? One of your stupid lollipop?" Jesse taunted.

Irene walked forward and punched him in the face. Blood dripped from Ross's nose as a red bruise began to form. Jesse punched Irene in return. She crashed into the table and tumbled over Lukia. Danny leapt onto the table and jumped. He landed on top of Jesse.

"GET OFF ME!" Jesse yelled, trying to buck Danny off.

"Ha! I'm a force-a-nature! Can't beat me chucklenuts!" Danny taunted, balancing on the taller boy's shoulders. Jacklyn attempted to remove Danny but ended up getting a shoe to the face. The pair landed with a thump on the ground. Ross grabbed Jacklyn by the armpit and dragged her away with Jesse helping him.

"I'll get revenge I swear it!" Ross shouted, blood still trickling down his face. Katie smiled as she turned around and looked at her friend.

"Ugh. My head." Irene groaned. There was a bruise on her forehead and a cut across her chin where she had slammed her face onto the table.

"Eat Sandvich!" Oral said, stuffing the lunch into her hands.

"Thanks guys." Irene replied, putting an ice pack on her bruise which Lukia had given her.

"No thank you." A female voice said. The group turned and saw another small group standing nearby.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"No one has ever stood up to Ross and the Devil Twins ever! Your awesome!" One boy said.

"I mean I am kinda awesome." Danny replied. That earned him a smack on the head by his friends.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Art Of The Body

**An Update? What is this witchcraft?! xD**

 **Anyway I finished this and edited to my best. My exams are soon so if there aren't any chapters you know why.**

 **Chapter 4 - The Art Of The Body**

Unlike Sport class, Katie loved art class. The teacher was a women between the age of 40 and 50. Her name was Miss Lavender. She had coppery red hair and normally looked like a hippie or a naturalist. She believed that her students had to 'feel' the art. She was odd but that was normal for it being a public school in a rural town in Australia.

They were learning how to correctly use water colour. It wasn't going well. Thin streaks of paint covered student's faces and hands. Katie sat next to Danny and Jackson, a jar of water between her and Jackson as well as a few watercolor palettes. She smudged her brush into one of the small coloured discs with her wet brush and lifted it up. She stroked the brush down on the page of paper in front of her, beginning to create an image.

Meanwhile, John was staring at the teacher. He was dipping his brush in the water before stroking a line of red across the page. John did not like his new art teacher. She was a hippie.

She began to walk around the desks, looking at her student's artwork. She passed John and looked at his work.

"John. What did I say? Your suppose to draw a natural environment not the American flag." She said as she tapped a painted finger on the desk.

"I am American. Not a hippie." John stated.

"Liking zhe environment doesn't mean your a hippie, John." Noé commented.

"John, one more thing about this and I'll be speaking to your parents." Miss Lavender replied.

"Hippie!" John shouted.

* * *

"You must be wondering why I asked you here, Mr Doe." Miss Lavender replied, rather than wearing her normal work clothes she was wearing a single lavender coloured dress with a black belt around her waist.

"Yes."

"Your son. Rather than doing the assigned task, painted the American flag." She held up the artwork to elaborate.

"I see." Mr Doe replied, placing a hand under his chin. "That is a very crudely draw image of the American flag."

"He also called me a hippie." Miss Lavender injected.

"I see. You do not look like a hippie. The punishment you suggest?" He calmly asked.

"One weekend of detention." She stated after placing the drawing down.

"Can I offer an alternative?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

Katie lay against her bed while reading a book. Irene was lying on the blown up mat on the floor scribbling with crayons on paper. They both looked up as she heard the door creek open. Lukia was standing there partly covered in blood. Katie scrambled to her feet.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" She questioned.

"Mien father. Zhat is vhat happened." He replied.

"Why does your accent go on and off sometimes?" She asked.

"It's because the Writer keeps forgetting who has an accent." Irene said, earning her strange looks.

"Vhat..?"

"You know, you saying that isn't that weird as everything that's happened this past week." Katie commented.

"Anyvay, Katie. Mien Father requires you in his Infirmary."

The 'Infirmary' was actually the second kitchen that Katie's parents had created when the town's tourist industry existed, it was dead now. That was why they had enough rooms to support 20 people. The second kitchen was outside next to the guest rooms. The layout of them created a small courtyard where a withered old gum tree lived. It occupied the middle of the courtyard and was older than the house itself. There were marking of generations of Mundys who had lived on this sheep farm. Katie barely knew her grandparents.

Her mother's parents had died in an Australium accident when Katie's mother was eighteen and her father's parents died when Katie was only three. But markings of her father's parents lingered in the wood of the old gum tree. Katie's father was sitting on one of the few wooden benches that littered the small courtyard, his rifle laying on his lap.

"Dad? You alright?" Katie said as she approached.

"Yeah. Don't worry." He replied.

"Lukia said Medic wanted to see me."

"Don't worry sweetheart. Medic did this for all the others."

"Did what?"

"You'll find out. Trust me it may seem strange but it will help in the long run," Her father said, rubbing his chest. "Did you know that Scout once got Medic's dove stuck in his chest? Scout panicked for at least two weeks."

"Oookay...I best go, Medic's waitin'. Cya later Dad."

Katie walked across the brick paved ground and knocked on the door of the 'Infirmary'. Medic opened it and politely ushered her in. The room looked like a medical ward mixed with an operation room. Thick plastic curtains divide the room up and two cots lay in place of the old wooden dining table that had been there before. Medical equipment was littered across the countertops and the operation table was put against the left wall. He motioned for her to sit on the operation table.

Katie slipped off her vest and shoes before plopping down on the bed. Medic was wearing his casual outfit but with his medical coat on and his doves fluttered around the room.

"I need to strap you in, fräulein Katie." Medic said, tapping a finger on her wrist.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"No grund. Just easier for me."

"Ah okay.."

Medic tied leather straps around her wrists and began small talk. He asked her about school, her opinion of the others and just ended up rambling about past experience on the battlefield. He talked to help avoid the fact that he was cutting open her chest while she was still awake. It was awkward indeed.

"So, you vere bullied?" Medic said, lifting her heart and looking at it with interest.

"High school is more difficult than adults think. They think things can be solved with words and a couple of detentions." Katie replied grimmly.

"Ah vell. Zhat's life, Ja?" He chuckled while dropping the heart back into her chest. "Vhy vould zhey tease you anyvay? You seem like a nice person, fräulein Katie."

"You wouldn't understand. Even if I told you, you would still tell my parents."

"Nien! Doctor-Patient confidentiality. You can tell me." He replied, grabbing his medi-gun and hovering it over her.

"I have these conversations with myself and-" Katie abruptly cut herself off.

"And?"

"I can't tell you. She'd be mad."

"She? Vho are you talking about?" Medic loosened the straps around her wrists.

"No one. I g-gotta go. Thanks for whatever you did Medic." Katie said, rubbing her wrists and slipping of the table. She rushed out of the room before Medic could say anything else.


End file.
